Fujiwara Hanako
Fujiwara Hanako (藤原花子, born on May 2, 1993) is a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and is currently a DreamS Soloist. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on October 28, 2009 and graduated on March 10, 2011. She debuted as a DreamS soloist on March 28, 2011 with "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari". She is also the older sister of DreamS' NeXus member Fujiwara Kumiko. She is managed under H1GHFLY. She auditioned for the DreamS Audition ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions. She was one of the 10 finalists, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki, Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. Biography 2009 Fujiwara Hanako was a finalist for the DreamS ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki,Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. On October 28, She, along with 15 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the First Generation Kenshuusei. 2011 On February 7, Tsunku announced that Fujiwara was to graduate DreamS Kenshuusei on March 6 and become the second DreamS soloist. On March 28, she made her debut with "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari", which sold 32,456 copies. On March 30, she graduated from High school. It is rumored that she is currently attending Kyoto University. 2012 On July 15 at her solo event, she announced that she was making an album called, "Second Love". It was to be released sometime around Summer 2013. 2013 Fujiwara was to be an opening act for the NeXus Spring Concert Tour 2013 ~Sakura Hana~, but injured her ankle from club activities at school, and is recovering. Profile *'Name: '''Fujiwara Hanako (藤原花子) *'Nickname': FujiHana, Hana-chan, Nako-chan, Ko-chan, WaraHana, Super DreamS idol *'Birthday: May 2, 1993 (Age 24) *'''Birthplace: Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 164cm (5"4) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-03-06: DreamS Soloist *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in DreamS:' 5 Years *'DreamS Color: 'Light Orange *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Scorpio *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Very Quiet *'Strong Point: 'Very straightforward *'Favourite Animal: 'Bunnies *'Special Skill: Can bend thumbs all the way back *'Hobbies: '''Singing, dancing, reading mangas *'Favorite Food(s):' Ice Cream Cake *'Least Favorite Food(s): Potatoes *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink, Light Red *'Favorite Sport: Soccer, Track & Field *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for singing! *'Looks up to: Takahashi Ai, Kitamura Eri, Akimoto Yumi ' *'Favorite Song:' "Lingua Franca" by SNSD Singles #2011.03.28 Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari #2011.10.15 Perfect Day #2012.05.02 Hoshi ga Matataku Konna Yoru ni #2012.07.20 Nostalgia #2013.04.15 After the Heart Rain #2013.07.16 Tenshi ni Naritai #2014.03.05 Shiryouku Kensa Harunatsu Movement #2013.04.15 Seishun Collection Koibana #2013.05.25 Mystery Flower #2013.06.14 Ame no hi #2013.07.17 HANABI Character Songs #2013.07.31 Hero (as Maihara Kanako) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Maihara Kanako) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Nakahara Rena) Trivia *She auditioned alongside her younger sister, NeXus' Fujiwara Kumiko when she failed the DreamS audition for what ended up being Polaris α. *Her hair is originally black (just like her younger sister's), but she dyed it red this year because she was curious. *She has an older sister, older brother and two younger sisters (which one is NeXus' Fujiwara Kumiko). *Says that her sister will most likely outgrow her by next year. *At first, her younger sister, Kumiko, was jealous when she debuted before she did. *Her best friend within DreamS is rival DreamS soloist Tanaka Chiharu. *She is envious of Akimoto Yumi's singing ability, saying that she is the best idol singer she's ever heard. She then announced that Akimoto was also her rival. *Is envied for her soft but rich voice. *Her and her younger sister are very much alike (it is as if there is no age gap between them, and feels like they are twins). *Loves her sister very much. *Has dated before (prior to joining DreamS in 2009). *She has 5 years of experience playing the piano. *She was known as a fast learner in singing and dancing while she was a Kenshuusei and usually helped out the younger Kenshuuseis. *She is known for being very athletic, and for being one of the fastest runners in DreamS. *Wants to try having short hair again. *Says she feels old seeing all the young Kenshuuseis she used to help out back in her Kenshuusei days debuting into DreamS and performing alongside her, but is happy that they were able to be where she is now and she can go full-on with them. *Is known for being very expressive when singing. *Is also known for being very smart (it is rumored she is attending Kyoto University, one of Japan's most prestigious universities). *She is nicknamed the "Super DreamS idol" because she can do anything well. *Wants to sing with Akimoto Yumi one day. Category:May Births Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Category:DreamS Soloist Category:Red Member Color Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:2011 Debuts Category:Koibana Category:Harunatsu Movement Category:Births in 1993 Category:H1GHFLY Category:Members who failed a DreamS Audition